


The I in lie

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, Suicide, trigger warning, vent writing again lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Here I am again, vent writing





	The I in lie

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, vent writing

Gerard had this planned for weeks, months even. September 28, 2005 would be the day it all ended. He couldn’t take it any longer. So, with this note, he said his goodbyes to the only person who ever cared. 

Dear Frankie, 

I’m sorry it had to end this way. I just couldn’t do it anymore. I tried, I tried so fucking hard for you. I told you I could do it, that I would get better, but I think we both know it was a lie. All I’ve ever wanted for you was happiness, something I couldn’t give you. I could see it in your eyes Frank, you were suffering. Suffering looking at my terrible condition, suffering because you though you’d be stuck with me forever. So here I am, I’m setting you free. Maybe now that I’ll no longer be wasting all your money on drugs, you can buy that dog you wanted. Maybe that guitar you wanted. 

Please don’t blame this on yourself, you’re the reason why I’ve lasted this long. You’re the reason I’m smiling writing this, crying happy tears because I know that now you’ll be living a happy life. If you promise not to dwell on me, find a new partner, live a happy life, get married, and die old together, then I’ll watch you from above. Just look for me in the stars, I’ll be there. Wishing you happy birthday, congratulating you on your success. Maybe now that you don’t have to waste your time looking over me, you’ll get the job you deserve. I know you’ve always wanted to be in a band. I believe in you. Look at the moon, grant your wishes. I’m going to become one with it. For my lover, my one and only, I’ll be there with you through your downs and there for your highs. 

Yours truly, 

XoxoGee

And with a heavy breath and a pull of a trigger, he was off. Off to be one with the universe.


End file.
